King (One Piece)
King (in Japanese: キング, Kingu) is an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates. He is one of Kaido's right-hand men, along with Queen and Jack. He is the last known survivor of his yet known race. Personality According to Queen, King enjoys torturing people and is known to get pleasure out of it. He is shown to be disrespectful to his fellow calamities Jack and Queen when talking to them and like Queen resorts to insults and name-calling. King is also shown to be loyal to the Beasts Pirates and is willing to go out of his way to take down Big Mom's ship with her strong fighters despite their powers. King's sign of loyalty to Kaido has shown his disrespects toward Big Mom as he bluntly and immediately refused her offering to join her crew even though she was willing to forgive him. Relationships Beasts Pirates *'Kaido': As one of his right hand men, Kaido has a great deal of trust on King and his powers. King, in exchange, is extremely loyal to Kaido and willing to execute missions immediately. When Big Mom attempts to enter Wano, King intercepts the Big Mom Pirates and stops them from entering the country. Kaido express relief over King's actions. *'Queen': Similar to Zoro and Sanji, King has a rivalry with Queen. But has a mutual relationship with him by scolding Jack. When Big Mom successfully enters Wano and is escorted to Onigashima by Queen, Queen blames King for letting Big Mom into Wano. *'Jack': For his failures, King scolds Jack for his failed attempt to rescue Doflamingo and his offering in Kuri is too low as King called Jack as "Jack The Stooge". Jack, however, shows respect for King by addressing him as "Big Brother King". Other *'Charlotte Linlin': As a rival to his governor-general, King views Big Mom as an enemy. When Big Mom and her children attempt to arrived at Wano, King intercepts their ship and mocks Big Mom. When Queen and his men escorts Big Mom to Onigashima, King remarks that he swears that toss her off from the waterfall. When Big Mom offers King to join her crew since he is the sole survivor of his yet-known race, King bluntly and immediately refuses her offer despite her willing to forgive him. When Kaido forms an alliance with Big Mom, King expresses displeasure. King does not show fear when standing in front of Big Mom. He shows loyalty to the Beasts Pirates by turning down her offer to join the Big Mom Pirates. Abilities As one of Kaido's commanders, he is very strong and is implied that he is stronger than Jack who is quite strong himself. Devil Fruit Abilities Ryu-Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon King ate the Ryu-Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon, which allows him to become a Pteranodon hybrid or full Pteranodon at will. It also gives him the ability to fly and perform powerful aerial attacks, as seen when he was able to knock down the Queen Mama Chanter and throw Big Mom in the sea. Biography Past In the past, King along with Queen, Jack, and their leader Kaido assisted Kurozumi Orochi in his plot to take down the Kozuki Family 20 years ago in a coup. While doing so, King assisted Kaido and Orochi in destroying the Kozuki Family's palace and killing the Kozuki Family. Since Orochi's takeover of the country, King along with the Beast Pirates took up residence in Wano Country and maintained their allegiance to Orochi's men. Plot King appears with Queen and Jack at Onigashima Island where they discussed the new business partners the Beasts Pirates can ally with since Doflamingo was no longer a business partner to the Beasts Pirates. Soon, King and Queen began exchanging insults and then they both turned to insult Jack. Moments, later King appears when he gets news that Big Mom and the Big Mom Pirates are trying to enter the country. He snaps the ropes that linked their ship to the carps which helped them get up the waterfall causing the ship to fall and Big Mom to fall into the ocean. King receives praise from his comrades for the stopping the Big Mom Pirates. King appears in Onigashima along with Queen and Jack to watch a chained up Big Mom eat food. King remarks that he made her fall off the waterfall, but Queen blames him for enabling her to enter the country. Big Mom tells King that she is willing to forgive him for his actions and tells him that he is a part of one of three races of people that is not a part of her country. Big Mom says that King is a part of race of people who was allegedly wiped out from history. King refused her offer. King witness Kaido ordering the Beasts Pirates to unchain Big Mom and witness the clash between both emperors. When the fighting with Kaido and Big Mom ended, King tells Queen that the Numbers are coming to the upcoming banquet to which Queen remarks about how he does not like them since they drink alcohol a lot. Afterwards when Queen wonders why Kaido and Big Mom are so happy, the two emperors announced that they are now allies and their pirate teams have joined forces in order to take over the world. They said that after their alliance, both emperors will go back to fighting one another. Gallery King (One Piece).png|King in the manga. Ryu Ryu no Mi Model Pteranodon.png|King in his Pteranodon form. Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Pirates Category:Brutes